When Your Having Fun
by janaleslie
Summary: The sequel to Time Flies. Seven years after Jenna was sent to jail. The girls get together from different ends of the country for Emily's wedding...Review please! Spencer/Toby. Aria/Ezra. Hanna/Sean.
1. They were like family

"Spence, can you help me up?" Emily asked, helplessly holding her hands out in front of her.

"Sure" Spencer laughed, and went to pull Emily out of her chair. Emily's stomach was about the size of a yoga ball, and she couldn't get out of chairs without someone's help.

Spencer, Aria, and Hanna had all flown up to be with Emily when she had her baby. It's a girl and they're naming her Caitlyn.

The girls had made a promise in middle school, when Ali was still alive, that whenever each one of them was having a baby, the other ones would be with her, no matter how far. They had broken that promise with Emma, Abigail, Sophia, Liam, Annabelle, Kevin, Matt, and Grayson. They figured breaking it another time wouldn't hurt, but they decided to keep it with the new babies.

They had all moved out of Pittsburgh right after Jenna was sent to jail. Hanna and Sean moved back down to Florida. Sean is now the youth director at a church, and Hanna is a Sunday school teacher there. Aria and Ezra moved up to New Jersey when Ezra got a job offer to teach at Princeton, and since Aria works from home, they moved closer to the university. Spencer and Toby moves down to Houston to follow Toby's civil engineering job. Finally, Emily and Chris moves to Seattle, but after Chris died in a plane crash and Emily met Jacob, she to moved Denver with him.

The girls were all over the country now, scattered here and there. They had gotten together when Spencer had Sydney, then a couple months later when Aria had Lena and Chloe. The next reunion was when Emily had Seth, the next year. And then, four years ago, when Spencer had Declan. Now they were all together again for Caitlyn.

"You okay?" Aria asked as she saw Emily teeter a little.

"I'm fine" She said, and wattled away to the bathroom.

"Look at her" Hanna said with a giggle as they watched Emily walk down the narrow hallway and maneuver her huge midsection into the bathroom.

"I remember those times" Spencer said.

"I think Aria holds the record for clumsiest pregnant women in the world" Hanna said, looking at Aria.

"I was having twins!" Aria defended herself "My belly was twice the size of yours"

"Aria" Hanna said "You ran your hip into the kitchen table 100 times a day, I'm surprised you didn't break it""It was hard to see over the mountain I was carrying around with me, I couldn't even fit behind a steering wheel" Aria said, turning bright red.

"Hanna, we've all seen the home video Sean took of you when you were pregnant with Matt. You hit that sliding glass door so hard, it's amazing you didn't hurt the baby." Spencer and Aria both busted out laughing.

Hanna didn't know how to defend herself, even she would admit that was the stupidest thing she's ever done.

"I'm not sure you should talk Spence" Aria said, starting to laugh again "You have your number of trips too""Like when?" Spencer said.

"Well, when you were pregnant with Sydney, you tripped over air and when you went to catch yourself, you grabbed the hot burner on the stove.""I was very off balance" Spencer's face turned red.

"I'm not done" Aria said. "Then, you tripped while walking down the isle when you were marrying Toby""I had on 6 inch heels"

"Okay then, come up with an excuse for this one. When your water broke before you had Declan, it scared you so badly you ran for Toby and on your way there, you hit a door frame, the kitchen counter, a dresser leg, then proceeded not to see Toby coming out of your room and basically tackled him to the ground when you ran into him" Aria and Hanna laughed loudly.

"No comment" Spencer said, laughing with them.

Emily came out of the bathroom, holding her lower back.

"You need anything?" Aria asked.

"No" Emily said sweetly. "What are you guys laughing about""The fact that we are all the biggest klutzes in the entire world" Hanna said laughing.

"Oh, the hot burner story again" Emily said.

"Oh, sure the only one you remember is mine" Spencer said.

"Oh, no. I remember Sean's video of Hanna and Aria's hip." Emily said.

The girls all laughed.

Jacob came in to door with Abigail and Seth, he picks them up from school on his way home.

"Hello, all. How's everybody today?" He asked as he went into the kitchen and began putting groceries away.

"Good, how was work?" Emily asked.

"Busy, everybody's getting sick" Jacob said. "What does everybody want for dinner?" He asked. Jake had taken on the grocery shopping and meal making while Emily was on bed rest.

"Surprise us" Hanna called to him.

Seth was climbing on the couch next to Emily.

"Mommy, look what I made today!" Seth shoved a picture in Emily's face.

"It's beautiful!" Emily said. "Why you go ask daddy to hang it up on the fridge""Okay" Seth said jumping down and running toward the kitchen. Seth had taken up calling Jacob daddy since Emily had moved in with him when Seth was only one and a half.

"How was your day honey?" Emily asked Abigail.

"It was okay" Abby said gloomily.

"Just okay?" Aria asked.

"Yes Aunt Aria" Abby said with a slight attitude in her tone. Ever since she turned 10 she's been getting more teenager-ish.

"I'm sorry?" Emily hated when Abby used that tone with people.

"Yes Aunt Aria" Abby said with a fake smile and enthusiasm.

"Thank you" Emily said. She wondered if Spencer and Toby were having the same problems with Sophia, since Sophie is 2 years older than Abby.

"Aunt Spencer?" Abby asked. All the girls kids call their friends Aunt.

"Yes, honey?" Spencer said.

"When is Uncle Toby bringing Sophie up?" Abby sort of whined the question. She always misses her sister and continuously asks Spencer when she will get to see her next.

"Soon. I promise. They will all come up when your mom married Jacob" Spencer said keeping a smile.

"Oh, okay" Abby said, turning back to her homework. What she didn't know was that the Texas schools let their students out two weeks before the Colorado students do, so Toby was bringing Sophie, Emma, Sydney, and Declan up tomorrow to surprise Abby.

…...

"Come on Declan, it's okay" Toby said holding his arms out for his son. Declan ran through the metal detector and into his fathers arms. He was always scared of not being next to him, epically in a big place like this.

Toby picked Declan up and started to put his shoes back on when they came out of the x-ray tunnel. He kept a close eye on Sophie, who was standing in line behind Emma and Sydney, waiting got the security officer to tell them when to walk through the grey arch.

Sydney came through next, followed by Emma and Sophie.

"Soph, will you keep an eye on your brother please?" Toby asked as her put Sydney's other shoe on and grabbed their bags out of the big grey bins.

"Sure dad! Declan, stay here bud" Sophie said, taking her baby brother's hand. Sophie was always helpful with her younger siblings, she never seemed to have an attitude.

Toby walked his kids over to a bench so they would be out of they way of the other passengers.

"Em, help Syd tie her shoes please" Toby said, putting his own shoes on.

After getting all the shoe tying out of the way, Toby put Declan and Sydney in the stroller and told Sophie and Emma each to hold on to a side of it. He was very cautious about watching his children, after what had happened to Liam and Matt. Even it if was 7 years ago, and even of Jenna was in jail, he was always on the lookout. He pushed the stroller to their gate and put the wheel lock on.

Declan and Sydney sat in the stroller in front of him, and Sophie and Emma sat on either side of him. Toby handed out the snacks they bought along the way.

The plane was delayed for an hour, and after endless waiting and three hours of four whining kids, Toby had everybody settled on the plane.

…...

"Spence!" Aria said "Your driving me crazy!"

Spencer was sitting with Aria in the Denver airport, waiting for Toby to get there with the kids. She hadn't seen them in a week, and that was like 5 years in mom time.

Spencer stood up when she saw Toby pushing a stroller full of bags and had four kids walking next to him. The second Emma, Sophie, and Sydney saw Spencer they took off running through the small crowd of people who were waiting for their loved ones to get off the plane.

Spencer kneeled on the ground and the girls ran into her open arms. She squeezed them in a hug.

"Oh! I missed you all so much!" Spencer said.

Toby walked up with Declan and Spencer let go of the girls to pick Declan up and smother him with kisses. Then to kiss Toby and give his a big hug. While Spencer greeted the boys, Aria hugged the three girls.

The bond between the four families was very strong. After they reunited 7 years ago, they were like family. They had at least one phone call a day with each of the best friends, and their children loved to play with their "cousins" when they got to see them. Even though they all lived at different ends of the country, they have a month of summer reserved for them, one week at each house. They had video chats at least once a week and texted each other all day. The kids called the adults Aunt or Uncle and they really did consider them to be family.

Toby directed them toward the baggage claim and led the way.

Spencer held Declan, he was such a mama's boy, Aria was holding Sydney and Toby pulled the bags off the line one by one.

They started the long walk to the parking lot.

"So how's Emily, has she popped yet?" Toby asked.

"Not yet, but Caitlyn's been doing back flips in there for a couple of days, she's just itching to get out" Spencer joked. "So how was everybody's last week of school?" She asked her kids.

All four of them started talking at once.

"I made such a pretty picture! It has a butterfly and…" Sydney said.

"And then she told me that she didn't want to be my friend anymore and so I said…" Sophie said.

"I learned how to spell yellow! Y-E-…." Declan yelled.

"….because it was my last day of elementary school" Emma said.

Neither Spencer, nor Aria or Toby understood what any of them said.

"Sounds like fun" Spencer said.

…...

Spencer pulled into Emily's driveway and turned around to face Aria and the kids in the backseat.

"Okay guys, here's what's going on. Abby and Seth aren't home from school yet, and they don't know you're here, so you get to surprise them when they get home today" Spencer told them.

"Abby doesn't know I'm here?" Sophie asked.

"Nope" Spencer said.

"Good, I can play a trick on her!" Sophie said.

They unloaded the car and showed them where they were going to be staying.

Emily and Jacob have a four bedroom house; one for them, one for Abby, and for Seth, and one for Caitlyn, so they have to make room for everybody.

They all stood in the living room.

"Okay, the sleeping arrangements are: Me, Aria, and Hanna are in Caitlyn's room, Abby, Sophie, Emma, and Sydney are in Abby's room, and Seth and Declan are in Seth's room. Toby, sorry, your on the couch" Spencer directed.

Everyone went to unpack, the bedroom assignments were only temporary. When Emily has Caitlyn and everybody comes up for the wedding , the house is going to be packed.

…...

Spencer, Aria, and Hanna were all sitting in Emily's bed watching T.V. with her. She gets lonely having to sit in bed all day.

Sophie opened the door and peaked her head in.

"Mommy?" Sophie asked quietly.

"Soph!" Emily exclaimed, holding her arms open for Sophie.

Sophia ran over to hug her mother.

"I missed you!" She said.

"I missed you honey, so how are you? How's school?" Emily asked as Sophie crawled next to Emily in the bed.

"It's good" Sophie said. She was sitting in between Spencer and Emily, in a way it was like she was sitting in between her two moms. Emily was her biological mom, but Spencer was her mother figure, the one who raised her from when she was a toddler.

Emily saw the way Spencer and Sophia were so close, she was jealous in a way that Spencer was so much closer to her daughter than she was, but she couldn't hold a grudge against Spencer, it's hard to hate your best friend.

…...

It was just after 4 in the morning when Hanna heard Emily scream.

"Guys!" She yelled to wake Spencer and Aria up. "Caitlyn's coming"

They all got up and walked to Emily and Jacob's door.

Hanna knocked and cracked the door. "Em? Are you ready to go?" She asked.

She opened the door so see Emily sitting in a puddle and Jacob frantically putting a bag together.

"Look at you" Hanna said as she went over to help her up. "We're going to get her in the car, we'll meet you there" She told Jacob.

"Okay, I'll be there in two seconds" He yelled as he ran around the room.

Spencer and Hanna both had one of Emily's arms over their shoulders, helping her out to the car; let's face it, Aria was just too short to be any walking support.

"What do you need me to do?" Toby asked.

"Stay here with the kids, we'll call you with details." Aria told him as she opened the front door.

Spencer and Hanna gently set Emily in the backseat of the car.

"Where's Jake?" She asked.

"He's coming, he'll be here in a minute" Aria reassured her.

Jacob came running out of the house in his pajamas and jumped into the drivers seat.

"Everybody ready?" He asked before pulling away and racing through traffic to the hospital.

…...

Spencer was in the hallway outside Emily's room. It was now around 10:30, Caitlyn was born at 10:23, she was beautiful, and Jacob and Emily were having a moment alone with their new baby.

"Hello?" Toby answered his phone, he was out of breath.

Spencer could hear screaming children in the background. "Have you lost your mind yet?" She asked him.

"Just about. How's Emily?" He asked.

"She's fine, so is Caitlyn, she just had her" Spencer told him.

"That's great, and they're both healthy?" Toby asked as he told Declan to stop hitting Sydney.

"Yes, they're both fine. Did you get Abby and Seth to school?"

"Yea, Abby directed me to where Seth's preschool was and then to her school. I only got lose on the way home" Toby said.

"Okay good, we should be back there in about an hour." She said "I think Ezra's plane gets here at 3 so we are going to drive Aria to the airport to meet him around 2:30. And then Sean get in tomorrow morning." Spencer filled him in. "The wedding is in two weeks so we need to help Emily get all the last minute details in order."

"Okay. I'll see you in an hour. Love you Spence" Toby said.

"I love you too, see you later" Spencer hung up her phone and went to meet Aria and Hanna in the cafeteria.

…...

Authors note:I do not own Pretty Little Liars.


	2. Opps, I slipped

Everyone laughed as Jacob smudged cake on Emily's face. Emily laughed and wiped the frosting off her face to lightly smack it across Jacob's cheek.

"I'm so glad Emily's happy" Hanna said as she took a bite of her piece of cake.

"Me too" Aria said. "I don't think she was this happy with Toby or Chris"

"She was really happy with Chris, after he died, she was heartbroken" Spencer added.

"Yea, I remember his funeral, I've never seen her so upset" Hanna said.

Spencer just looked down. When she had been with Emily in such a hard time in her life, it reminded her of when she had lost Alex. The police decided that Jenna acted alone in the act, but Spencer still had suspicions about that conclusion.

A slow song started to play and everybody turned toward the dance floor to watch Emily and Jacob's first dance. It was beautiful, the looked so in love, like they didn't notice the huge crowd of people watching them, just that they were there with each other.

The slow song sped up in the middle, putting a twist on the dance. Abby and Sophia ran out onto the dance floor and began dancing along side their mom and new step-dad. Everyone, including Emily and Jacob, laughed at the little girls un-choreographed dance.

After their dance was over, the modern music came on and the crowd flooded out onto the dance floor. Spencer started dancing with Toby, but soon it ended up with Spencer holding Declan, Toby holding Sydney, and Emma and Sophia holding one of their hands. Aria and Ezra each held one of the twins and a hand of Liam and Annabelle. Sean and Hanna danced by themselves, they had three boys who were 'to cool' to be dancing with their parents.

…...

Emily was the first to wake up the next morning. She went out into her crowded living room. Hanna, Sean, Aria, Ezra, Spencer, and Toby were all fast asleep on two air mattresses and two couches. Emily loved to see her living room all cluttered with the people she loved, it reminded her of high school when they would have sleepovers and would stay up all night gossiping and laughing. She missed those days, aside from the "A" drama, they were really fun.

Emily flipped the switch on both coffee pots, she had asked Aria to bring one because one coffee pot and eight adults was not a good ratio. She went back into her bedroom and sat on the bed next to Jacob, who was still sleeping. She began to read her book, just when she was getting into it, she heard the commotion of the kids waking everybody up in the other room. She went out to join her friends. They still had 4 days left at Emily's house, until they all went to stay at Spencer and Toby's house for the next week.

"Morning everyone" Emily said.

"Morning!" A chorus of voices said back.

Seth flipped the T.V. on to morning cartoons and the little boys flopped down in front of it. The adults all migrated to the kitchen to get coffee and Jacob came out of the bedroom to join them. Everybody relaxed in their pajamas for a little while, then the mom's got started on making breakfast.

Spencer was in charge of eggs, Emily had sausages, Hanna was mixing batter for pancakes, and Arai was squeezing orange juice. The husband's jobs were to keep the kids out of the kitchen.

…...

The kitchen was a mess and it was only a little bit smoky, Hanna burnt a couple pancakes. Everyone sat in the crowded living room eating breakfast and laughing.

After breakfast, everyone started to get dressed. The mom's locked the boys out of Emily and Jacob's room to get ready. The little girls all went to Abby's room, and took most of the bathroom, and the little boys only took 5 minutes in Seth's room. The husbands cleaned up the kitchen while they waited to get a place to change.

An hour later, everyone sat in the living room, debating what they should do that day.

Aria's phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered. "Hello?" She asked again.

"Who is it?" Ezra asked.

"My mom" Aria answered, taking her phone away form her ear to check if she had hung up.

"Mom?" Aria asked. Then her face went white and she looked up at her friends. "Guys" She said, walking into Emily and Jacob's room. Spencer, Emily, and Hanna all followed her.

Once they were in the room with the door locked, Aria put her phone on speaker. All they could hear was a rustling noise, like she had accidentally pocket dialed them, but then they heard a voice. It was really muffled, but they could clearly make out who it was.

They all exchanged a look of complete and utter panic, none of them knew what to do.

…...

All the boys, including their dads, were playing video games in Seth's room. The little girls were playing house. Aria, Spencer, Emily, and Hanna were all in Emily and Jacob's room freaking out.

"Maybe you should try to call her again" Hanna suggested.

"Han, I've called her 100 times." Aria said.

"What about your dad?" Emily asked.

"I've called him 110 times" Aria shot Emily's suggestion down too.

Spencer got up and called Toby's name out the door.

Toby was there in a second.

"Any news?" He asked.

"None, we can't get a hold of anybody, nobody's answering their phones" Hanna said.

"Guys, look" Aria said, holding her phone for them to see the text message she just received.

_Opps, I slipped. You weren't supposed to hear that, my dear Aria. All well, I guess now you know, Jenna's back out of jail and I have my puppet back so you better watch your back._

_Love you Aria, _

_A_

They all looked at each other.

"Puppet? You mean Jenna wasn't the only one doing this?" Hanna said.

"I need to go back to Rosewood" Aria said.

"No! you can't go back to Rosewood. This person doesn't want your mom, they want you and they know that if you think your mom is in trouble that you would go back to Rosewood to save her. This is a trap Aria, there's no way your going back" Ezra said, nobody had even noticed that he had come in.

"Ez, I have to. What if this isn't a trap and Jenna really does have my mom? What am I supposed to do just sit here and wait for a call from the police?" Aria said.

"Aria" Ezra said, his voice getting tender and venerable. "Please don't go back. You know this is just a trick. I won't let you go, your just going to get hurt, or worse, I don't want to lose you. Aria, I love you. Please don't go" Ezra was holding each of her hands in his, begging her not to go.

Aria sighed "Ezra, what can I do?" Aria asked hugging him to hid her face in his chest so nobody would see the tears fall down her cheeks.

"I don't know Aria, but we will figure something out. Everything is going to be okay, it always is" Ezra said, wrapping his arms around her and resting his cheek on her head.

Aria cried harder. "I don't want anything to happen to her, what if Jenna does something terrible to her" Aria sobbed.

"What is Jenna even doing out of jail?" Spencer asked. "She was supposed to have three years left in there"

"That's a good question" Emily said, thinking.

"Maybe she's out on bail" Hanna suggested.

"The seems like the most logical option" Spencer said. "Toby, what if we asked you to call her?"

Everyone looked at Toby.

"What am I going to say, she knows I'm still close to all of you, so she must know that I know why she went to jail in the first place" Toby said "I want to help, I really do, but I don't know how much help I could be" Toby went over to Spencer who was starting to tear up. "I'm sorry Spence, you know that I love all of you" He looked around the room "But if I call her then she'll suspect something" He took Spencer into his arms and let her cry into his chest. "I'm sorry" He whispered into her ear.

…...

"Okay" Aria said into her phone "Call me as soon as you hear anything….Alright…Love you, Bye" She hung up and everyone stared at her.

"My dad said he filed a missing persons report this afternoon. The police are looking for her as we speak" Aria said, not making eye contact with anyone.

"See" Emily said "Everything is going to be alright. They're going to find her and hopefully Jenna and your mom is going to return home and Jenna will go back to jail"

"Mommy?" Seth asked as he opened the door. "Are we going to do anything today?"

Emily looked at the clock. It was already 3:30. They had been so wrapped up in trying to help Aria's mom they had forgotten that they had promised the kids they would do something fun today. She looked at her friends, not sure what to tell her son.

"What if we all go get some ice cream?" Hanna said excitedly to make it seem fun.

"Okay, I'll go tell everyone else" Seth said as he ran out of the room with a smile.

"I think ice cream sounds good. It will give us all a chance to get out of this room and have some distractions" Spencer said.

Everyone agreed and went into the living room to get the kids ready.

…...

They all sat on the wooden deck outside the ice cream parlor. Some of the kids had finished their ice cream cones and were running off the sugar at the park behind the ice cream store.

"Matt! Don't stand on that" Hanna yelled when Matt climbed on top of the plastic tunnel.

Sean snuck up behind Matt and scared him when he grabbed him around the waist to pull him down.

Hanna, Aria, Spencer, and Emily sat and watched their husbands chase their children around the play ground. Sydney wasn't feeling well, so she was laying across Spencer's lap, and Caitlyn sat in a baby seat next to Emily. They were reliving their high school memories.

"I remember when Aria never hung out with us on the weekends because she was always with Ezra in his apartment." Hanna said.

"Those weren't the greatest of times" Aria said

They all laughed and continued their stories.

Toby finally caught up to Declan and grabbed him. He flipped him upside down and draped him over his shoulder.

"Hey Ezra" Toby said casually as Ezra ran by after Annabelle.

"Daddy!" Declan laughed "Put me down!" He squirmed around.

"Oh, you want to go down?" Toby asked playfully.

"Yes!" Declan yelled.

"Okay" Toby said, as he flipped Declan off his shoulder, into his arms, and started tickling him. Declan squirmed around in Toby's lap as he tried to get free of the 'tickle monster'.

Toby looked up as he let Declan free. He saw Spencer sitting on the wooden bench, she was playing with Sydney's hair so gently, and laughing with her friends. He loved seeing her laugh, after all they had been through in high school and then after they had reunited the group seven years ago. She really deserved laughter, she stays home with their children everyday and works hard at keeping them busy, cleaning the house, and making the meals, but she always seem to have a smile on her face when Toby comes home.

…...

That night, they were all ready for bed, the kids had gone to sleep an hour ago, and the parents were settling down in their beds. Aria's phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered immediately. Everybody watched her hopeful face fall. "Oh! Really? That's great" She was trying to sound happy. "Thank you so much! Okay, I'll talk to you later. Bye" She hung up the phone.

"Who was it?" Spencer asked "Did they find your mom?""No." Aria told them sadly. "That was my agent. She told me the publishing company loved my book and that they want to start printing it within the next three months""That's great!" Ezra said, hugging her. "Be happy Aria, your going to be a published author.""I am happy, I just would have been a lot happier of that was the police station saying they found my mom and Jenna was in jail again"

Aria's phone rang again, she had a text message. Her stomach flipped as she opened it.

_Aria Fitz a published author? Wow that sounds like your dream come true, too bad mommy won't live to see her baby's name on the cover of a book._

_A_

Ezra read the message over her shoulder. "Call the police" He said.

Aria dialed 9-1-1 into her phone and brought it up to her ear.

Someone answered almost immediately and Aria explained the situation to them and then read them the text message to them.

After she hung up she looked at all the worried faces staring at her. "They're doing everything they can" She told them.

"Maybe you should call your dad and tell him about the message" Spencer said.

Aria scrolled through her phone book to her dad's number and hit the call button.

She had it up to her ear when she head the computer voice say "We're sorry this number is no longer in service".

She hung up the phone and began to cry.

"Jenna got my dad" She said through her sobs.

…...

Author's note:

If there was any confusion, Sophie lives with Spencer because Spencer and Toby are married now, but Toby and Emily had Sophie and Abby before they split up, so they each got one child. Again this is a sequel so if your confused about what's going on, just read Time Flies.

Review please!


	3. Aria? Are you okay?

Aria sat in her bedroom alone, watching everyone else through the window. They were all in the pool, but Aria had wanted to sit out. They had flown back to New Jersey when their week at Emily's house was up, and for Aria to be back at her house in case they heard anything about her parents.

She spent all of her time thinking about them, about all the fun times they had together. She remembered how mad she had been when her dad was moving them to Iceland for a year, she didn't want to leave Rosewood, but it ended up being the best experience of her life. She remembered baking cookies with her mom every Sunday when she was little and how mad she would get when Mike would come into the kitchen and eat the raw cookie dough. She missed those times, she hadn't seen Mike in a long time. The last time they has been together was two years ago when he had been passing through on a business trip.

Mike was really successful; although he didn't become a professional lacrosse player like he had wanted to be, he had started a small business, that grew very quickly. Maybe breaking his collar bone had been a good thing for him, it helped him get his head out of the clouds. Aria missed Mike though, having both her parents missing made her realize how distant she had become from her brother. She decided to call him.

She picked her phone up from the night stand next to her bed and scrolled through her contacts until she reached Mike's number.

It rang a couple of times before he picked up.

"Michael Montgomery" He answered.

"Mike?" Aria asked.

"Aria! Hey sis, how are you. It's been a while. How's Ezra and the kids?" Mike's voice went from serious businessman to the Aria's kid brother in a second when he realized it was her.

"I'm doing good I guess, trying to hang in there. You don't know about mom and dad?" She asked.

How could he not know, she hadn't called him but Ezra would have if she didn't.

"What about them?" Mike sounded really confused.

"They're missing Mike" It was harder for Aria to say than she thought.

"What are you talking about?" Mike still sounded really confused. Aria didn't know what was so confusing about what she had just said.

"Mom and dad are missing Mike, the police are looking for them, but we haven't gotten any word yet" Aria told him in her mom voice.

"Aria, are you alright? I don't know what your talking about….""MIKE! IT'S NOT THAT DIFFICULT. MOM AND DAD ARE MISSING! WE CAN'T FIND THEM! I DON'T KNOW HOW TO MAKE IT SIMPLER THAN THAT!" Aria yelled at him.

"Aria, mom and dad are with me. They flew in last week and are leaving tomorrow" Mike said.

Aria didn't know what to say.

"Aria?" Mike asked. "Are you okay? Where's Ezra?"

Aria hung up the phone and walked out to the pool deck in a daze. Ezra noticed her immediately and ran over to her.

"Are you okay? Have you gotten any news?" He asked quickly.

"My parents have been with Mike this whole time" Aria said.

"I know, they're coming here next. We made these plans a long time ago Aria" Ezra said.

"What? No my parents were missing. We were at Emily's house and I got that call from my mom. A had her" Aria said.

"Aria? Are you alright?" Ezra asked as her led her over to a chair and sat her down. The rest of the parents continued to keep the kids entertained in the pool, but were watching Ezra and Aria closely.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Aria was getting annoyed.

"Because we were never at Emily's house. They all flew here, we go to Emily's house in two weeks after we go to Spencer's. You haven't talked to your mom in two weeks, but they never went missing. I talked to Mike yesterday and he said they were excited to come see us. They've been with him." Ezra explained.

"No" Aria said irritated. "We flew to Emily's house. Emily had Caitlyn and married Jacob. We were at her house when I got a call from my mom, a pocket dial. We decided A had gotten her and called the police. Then A got my dad too" Aria explained what had really happened.

A look of concern, shock and worry came across Ezra's face. He called Emily out of the pool. She looked skinny for just having a baby.

Emily came over and sat down next to Aria.

"Emily, Aria seems to think you had a baby and got married recently" Ezra explained.

Emily looked confused.

"Um, no" She said slowly. "I have Abigail and Seth. And Sophia, but she lives with Spencer and Toby" Emily explained. "I was married to Toby, then re-married Chris, but he's gone"

Aria didn't say anything. She looked in the pool. Jacob was right there, he was holding onto the baby float Caitlyn was in. What were they saying.

"He's right there" Aria pointed to Jacob.

"Who?" Ezra asked.

"Jacob, he's with Caitlyn. Right there on the steps of the pool." Aria kept pointing to the place where Jacob was sitting.

Ezra and Emily didn't see anything.

"Aria" Ezra said slowly "There's no one on the steps of the pool"


	4. Doctor's Call

Ezra opened the door for his in-laws and took Ella's bag for her.

"Hi. How are you?" He said as he hugged them.

"We're worried. Where's Aria?" Ella asked.

"She's in our room. She's been in there for three days. We can't do anything to get her out, she won't talk to anybody and she's still on the whole Jacob thing" Ezra informed them.

"Jacob thing?" Bryon asked.

"Yes. For some reason she's set on thinking that Emily got re-married to a man named Jacob and they had a daughter named Caitlyn recently" Ezra explained.

"Maybe I should go talk to her" Ella started walking toward her daughters room, but was stopped by Ezra grabbing her arm.

"I don't know if that's the best idea right now. She still doesn't know whether to believe if you two went missing or not. I don't know where she got the idea, but she really believed it." Ezra said.

"Well what should we do?" Ella asked, tears coming to her eyes.

"Have you called a doctor?" Bryon asked.

"No" Ezra said, sounding sad. "We wanted to see if she would come out of our room herself and see how she is then, but she's not talking to us, she didn't even let me in to go to bed the last couple of nights."

"I think we should call a psychotherapist" Bryon suggested and Ezra and Ella agreed.

…...

Ezra knocked on Liam's bedroom door before opening it. He found Kevin, Matt, and Grayson all on Liam's bed playing some video game and Seth and Declan in the floor with Lego's scattered out in front of them.

"Where's Liam?" Ezra asked.

"He said he was hungry and went downstairs to get a snack" Kevin said.

Ezra had just been down in the kitchen and Liam was not there. He closed the door and walked down the hall to Annabelle's room.

Annabelle, Emma, Sophia, and Abigail were all sitting on the floor with baby dolls in their laps.

"Hello mommies, have you seen Liam around the house" Ezra asked.

"No" They all said simultaneously.

"Alright. Well, I'll leave you to your tea then" Ezra said before closing the door.

"We're not having tea" Emma yelled as the door shut, but Ezra ignored her and turned across the hall to the room that Lena and Chloe shared.

They were playing dress up with Sydney.

"Oh, hello your majesties" Ezra said in a fake British accent "Have you by any chance seen prince Liam around the Castle today?"

"I sleighed him!" Lena yelled. "He ripped the head off our dragon. How are we supposed to have a knight come save us without a dragon" She held up a stuffed animal that looked like a dog and a dragonfly mix.

"Oh, I'm very sorry Princess Lena. Could possibly tell me where you sleighed him?" Ezra asked still in his fake accent.

"In the office" She said bored.

"Why thank you. I'll be off" Ezra closed the door and started towards the stairs to the office to see if Liam was there, but when he passed the hallway closet he heard a little noise.

He opened the closet door to find Liam curled up in a ball next to a rack of towels.

"Liam? What's wrong?" Ezra asked, kneeling down next to his son.

"What's wrong with mom?" Liam asked.

"We're not sure" Ezra said. "She's with the doctor now. He should be able to tell us what's wrong with her" "Is she sick?" Liam asked. "Why does she need a doctor?""We don't know Liam" Ezra answered honestly.

…...

Ella, Bryon, Ezra, Spencer, Emily, and Hanna all paced outside Ezra and Aria's bedroom door waiting for the psychotherapist to come out. He had been in there with her for two and a half hours and everybody was getting extremely impatient.

Finally the door opened and the doctor came out.

"Aria's husband?" He asked.

"Me" Ezra said moving toward him. "Ezra Fitz"

"Mr. Fitz, it seems to me your wife has schizophrenia." He said. A wave of panic came over everybody "She believes an old friend has been sending her texts, however, she informed me that friend has been deceased for quite some time now."Spencer, Emily, and Hanna all looked at each other.

"No" Spencer interjected. "You see, we got text messages from someone claiming to be our old friend when we were in high school. They stopped after we graduated. We did have a problem about seven years ago, but nothing since then.""I see" The doctor said. "She seems to think she is still getting messages, I have taken her phone to give to you" He handed the phone to Ezra. "However, I do have another concern" The doctor said. "She seems to think a woman named Emily""That's me" Emily interrupted.

The doctor looked at her. "I must ask you Mrs. Emily, have you recently gotten remarried?"

"No" Emily answered "She seems to think I did though to someone by the name of Jacob. And that I had a daughter named Caitlyn, but I don't" Emily explained.

"Yes." The doctor said. "She said something about a baby too. Does she have any children herself?""Four" Ezra answered.

"I see. Mr. Fitz, would you mind if we talk privately?" He asked.

"Not at all" Ezra led the doctor into the kitchen while everyone else retreated into the living room.

"I thin it would be in her best interest to be admitted to the local mental heath hospital" The doctor said.

Ezra's whole body froze and a cold sweat covered his face. "You want to put my wife in a mental hospital?" he asked.

"It would be in her best interest, and in the best interest of your children. Do you mind me asking how old they are?"

"12, 8, and 6 year-old twins" Ezra said.

"With your children being so young, I don't thing it would be a good thing for them to be around her at this point in time. She is very mentally unstable and she could be capable of self-harm, not to mention physical harm to the children" The doctor explained.

Ezra felt nauseous. Aria has schizophrenia. She thinks there's people here that don't even exist and she still believes that she's getting texts from "A".

"I will need to do further tests on your wife to confirm this disease, however schizophrenia seems to be what is affecting her. I must warn you Mr. Fitz, if she is not admitted to a hospital this illness with continue to progress and she will keep getting worse. I can have people here this afternoon to take her there. She doesn't seem to want to come out of that room, which is common with her condition"

Ezra just stood, taking in all the doctor was saying. The words 'disease', 'illness', and 'condition' all spun around in his head. "Is this curable? Can she be put on medication?" Ezra asked.

"Yes, there is medication we can give her, but she needs to be in the hospital so we can monitor her for the next couple of weeks" The doctor explained.

"Then your people can come" Ezra didn't know what he was saying.

The doctor left and Ella continued to stand at the door to Ezra and Aria's room trying to get her daughter to come out, or at least to let her in. Ezra was still standing in the kitchen, frozen. He couldn't believe what the doctor had just told him. Aria couldn't be schizophrenic, she's Aria the down-to-earth, funny, bookworm he married, she's not crazy. But then again, she fit the description perfectly, and the doctor seemed to recognize it without a doubt.

Liam and Annabelle came in when they heard the doctor leave.

"Is mommy okay?" Annabelle asked in her innocent voice that just made Ezra's voice melt.

He bent down and picked her up, setting her on the counter, then he put his hand on Liam's shoulder.

"Now you guys need to know this, where are your sisters? I need to tell you all together." Ezra said, looking around for Lena and Chloe.

After dragging them out of their room, Ezra sat his four kids at the kitchen table and told them what was going to happen.

"Mommy's sick" He said calmly. "But it's not the kind of thing you can catch, it's in her head. You see, mommy's brain works differently than everyone else's and that could be dangerous to her and to us, so some people are going to come this afternoon and take her to a place where people better understand the way she thinks. Mommy's going to stay there for a while, but she'll come home in a couple of weeks." Ezra said, trying to stay as calm as possible.

"Can we see her when she's there?" Lena asked in the same voice Annabelle had when she was that age.

"Sometimes" Ezra answered "Some days we can, but others, they need mommy to be focused on the activities there"

"Is she going to be there for a long time?" Chloe asked.

"Only a couple of weeks, she'll be home before you know it" Ezra said rubbing her arm. He looked at Liam and Annabelle, they were being awfully quiet. He could tell they understood more what was going on than Lena and Chloe did, and they were taking it a lot harder.

"It's going to be okay guys" Ezra tried to sound positive for his kids "Everything's going to be back to normal before you know it"

"Okay" Lena and Chloe said simultaneously before getting up and running off to play.

Ezra sat down at with Liam and Annabelle.

"It's okay guys, she's fine, really" He said, rubbing Annabelle's back.

"Then why does she have to go away?" Liam said madly as he got up from the table and ran away, trying not to let his dad or sister see him crying. Ezra didn't bother going after him, he knew he would just get a door slammed in his face.

"Daddy?" Annabelle asked in a small voice.

"What honey?"

"Is mommy really okay?" She asked, almost as if she was scared to say it.

"Yes sweetheart, mommy's fine. She just has to go to this hospital for a little bit to get her thought's back in order, when she comes home, she'll be the same old mommy she was before" It was hard for him to sound so hopeful when he wasn't, but he wasn't going to let this affect his kids more than it needed to.


	5. It's going to be okay

Ezra watched as the big gray van pulled up in front of his house. The words **Newark Mental Health Hospital** were painted on the side and they seemed like they were screaming at him. Two big men got out of the front seat and headed towards the house, Ezra opened the door before they rang the bell.

"Afternoon" One of the men said, Ezra just nodded.

"We're here for an Ari Fitz" The other guy said.

"It's Aria actually" Ezra corrected. "And she's right this way" He lead them to their bedroom where Aria was still confined. "She won't come out, or let anyone in" Ezra warned.

"No problem" The shorter of the two guys said. He put the box he was carrying on the ground and opened it to get out the tools he would need to talk the doorknob off so they could get Aria out.

Ezra had asked Aria's parents to take the kids so they wouldn't be there when their mom got taken away. He watched as they effortlessly took the knob off the door and pushed it open. The larger of the two men motioned Ezra to go in first.

Ezra walked into his bedroom, followed by the two workers. The bed was a mess, papers thrown all over it and falling onto the floor next to it. The closet was empty with all their clothes on the floor in piles and the dresser drawers were on the floor empty, with their contents next to them.

Ezra looked around but Aria was nowhere to be found. He proceeded into the bathroom and found Aria curled in a ball on the floor. He went over to her, the hospital men hovered by the door.

"Aria?" Ezra said as he moved some of her hair out of her face.

"Aria?" He said again. Her eyes were open but she just stared straight ahead of her, she looked terrified. Ezra followed her gaze but only saw the bathtub.

"It's okay Aria, I'm here. You're fine" Ezra said trying to get her off the floor, but she refused to move.

"Emily" She said so softly Ezra had to strain to hear.

"What?" He asked.

Aria sat up. "Emily. She had a baby" She said, finally looking at Ezra in his eyes.

"C'mon Aria, you need to come with me" He said, helping her to her feet. The men moved forward. Ezra tried to wordlessly tell them to stay there before Aria saw them, but they continued toward them.

Aria saw their reflection in the mirror and turned to face them, but she just brushed past them like they weren't even there. They all followed her back into the bedroom and to the closet where she began digging through the piles of clothes.

"Emily did have a baby, you see? I have no maternity clothes in here, I gave them all to her to wear. If she was never pregnant, I would still have all my maternity clothes." Aria explained. "And over here" She exited the closet and moved toward the dresser. "We don't have any of the baby things we had; no ear thermometer, no baby monitor. Its because I gave them all to her to use. So she did have a baby" She was so confident in what she was saying, Ezra couldn't help but cry.

"No. Aria. No" He said.

"Yes, Ezra. That's what happened, ask her. Why else wouldn't we have all those things" Aria explained again.

Ezra went over and tenderly took both of her hands in his. "Aria, we donated all the old baby stuff to charity a long time ago along with all your maternity clothes. That's why you don't have them. And Emily already had kids before so she would need any of those things because she already had them" Ezra explained.

The men came up behind Aria and took each of her arms, pulling them behind her like she was being arrested.

"Its okay. Your safe" The big man said.

Aria let the men walk her out of the room, but she never broke eye contact with Ezra until they had pulled her into the hallway. Ezra followed them, tears pouring down his cheeks and frequent sobs escaping from his lips. He saw Aria's parents pull into the driveway, he knew they had the kids. In a desperate attempt to keep them from seeing, he ran past Aria and the men, trying to shoo them away, but he was too late.

Liam and Annabelle had already gotten out of the car, and Lena and Chloe were right behind them. He saw Aria's parents trying to get them back into their seats, but they all had already seen Aria being pulled out of their house by two strange men.

Aria looked at all four of her children standing with her husband and parents. The second she made eye contact with them, the kids lost it. They all took off running towards her, Liam trying to peal the men's hands off of his mothers arms.

Ezra, Ella, and Bryon were all right behind them, holding them back. Aria couldn't take it anymore. She fought the men, trying to get free so she could hug her children, but the men just held her tighter. She wriggled her body in all directions trying to slip out of their grip, but the men had done this before. They got her to the van, and with a little bit of trouble put Aria in the back.

Ezra could still hear her, even after they had closed the doors. It broke his heart to hear his wife screaming desperately for her children. Each time she yelled one of their names, his heart ripped into a million more pieces, and tears continued to flood his eyes and cheeks.

The van pulled away, leaving Ezra, Ella, and Bryon standing in the driveway with four screaming children. Each one of them screaming for their mother, fighting to get free in between their cries and sobs.

Ezra took in the scene and broke. His knees became weak and he fell to the ground, letting Liam free. Ezra buried his face in his hands and sobbed harder than he thought possible. Liam ran down the street screaming for his mother, sobbing as he tried to catch up with the van that was already gone, Bryon took off after him.

Ella sat in the driveway, away from Ezra, holding her three sobbing granddaughters, tears staining her cheeks too. Byron caught Liam and stopped him from going any farther.

"NO!" Liam kept screaming as Bryon fought to keep him from running away. "MOM!" He yelled "No" his voice when from a scream to a soft sound among his sobs. He stopped fighting Bryon and fell to the grass in the yard he had ended up in front of. Bryon held him in his arms, both of them crying loudly.

"It's okay" Bryon finally said. "I'm here, it's okay" he repeated.

They sat there in the grass, Bryon had calmed down enough to breath normally so he just rocked Liam in his lap as Liam continued to sob. A car pulled up in front of them and Bryon looked up.

Spencer looked back at him from the passenger seat, tears running down her face. She got out and took Liam out of Bryon's lap.

"Why don't you go back to the house" Spencer said motioning toward the car. "I'll walk home with him"

Bryon climbed in the car and Toby drove away. Spencer sat on the ground next to Liam. He turned his body and nestled his face into her shoulder, she could feel the coldness of his wet cheeks.

"You want to go home?" She asked him, rubbing his back. She felt him nod against her shoulder.

Spencer stood up and took Liam by the hand. She began walking toward Aria's house. Liam rested his face against her arm as they walked and she put her arm around him.

"It's going to be okay" She said.

"I wish everyone would stop saying that" Liam said softly back.

"What?" Spencer asked.

"That everything's going to be okay. Its not going to be okay and I know that, so stop telling me that it is" Liam said.

Spencer stopped walking and looked Liam in the eye. Her eyes were red and swollen just like his, and she spoke softly.

"Now I want you to listen to me Liam" She said tenderly "No matter what happens, you have people who love you. Your dad, your sisters, me, Uncle Toby, Aunt Hanna and Uncle Sean, Aunt Emily, and all our kids, we all love you more than you could ever imagine. And as long as you have people who love you, then everything will be okay. I'm not just saying that, I mean it with all my heart, Liam. I love you honey. It's all going to be okay. I promise"

Liam had begun to cry again and he hugged Spencer tightly. "It's okay" She said again "I love you. Its okay"

Liam let go and they continued home.


End file.
